My Heart Won't Go On
by Hey.Random
Summary: I see dead people. Jay moves into Bella’s house 23 years after Edward left her. She meets spirit of Vampire Edward Cullen there. Why won’t Edward move on? Bella’s dead. Isn’t she? Oh, god. I have more problems to deal with than homicidal,angry ghosts!EXB
1. New Beginnings

**Summary**: Twilight and Mediator crossover. Jay moves to Forks for her mother. There she meets the spirit of vampire Edward Cullen. She finds out he is trying to find out what happened to his long lost love Bella. Can she help him? Can new acquaintances turn into something more? EXB?

* * *

**Chapter One- New Beginnings**

**JayPOV (it's gonna be Jay's POV throughout the whole story unless i show that it's someone else's)**

"Excuse me, would you like another pillow?" I looked up from my book – The Da Vinci Code – to find a young male steward smiling coyly down at me. His thoughts were evident on his face. He had dull light blue eyes and short spiked blond hair.

"Thanks." I answered frostily as a rolled my eyes. He handed me the pillow and walked away. I suppressed a sigh.

My trip wasn't looking good already. First my spontaneous mother decides to get married to some guy she met at the cafe. The wedding was in November. I have nothing against Mark – he was a really nice guy. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Mark wants me to move in with them at their new house in Forks. He wants to get to know me better and he convinced Clarisse – my mother – that it'd be good.

She doesn't even like me that much! Honestly. _I_ was the burden she had to put up with when she was in college. _I_ was the one who shame-faced her in front of her wealthy family. Yeah. It was _my_ fault she got knocked up with me when she was 19. Yep. My fault.

So you can understand how things would be rocky between us since then. It's been 17 goddamn years and she still hasn't _forgiven_ me – yeah, like it was my fault – for what she had to put up with from her family. They basically disowned her for getting preggers without being married. Oh, the _shame_.

I know I need a change of scenery, but why _now_? I'm in the 11th grade now, and just when things finally start to look up for me I have to move? I mean, where's the justice in that? I have friends back home who were pretty peeved at me moving (but I wouldn't call them real friends – we were never on the same page and I never felt comfortable getting close with people) and I was days away from getting myself a boyfriend. Well, it was a huge step for me to accept a proposal for dinner from a guy. Guys would notice me occasionally even though I was never your blonde-bimbo-cheerleader type. They would always find a reason to ask me out on dates, and me, being me, would politely refuse.

My mother thinks I'm a social reject because I have never been out on a date. Just because I was half French – from her side of the family – and she named me Jacqueline, she expects me to have a guy wrapped around my finger. She would always lecture me over the phone – when she rarely calls – when I tell her my dating history. She would always say the same: "Jacqueline, go get a boyfriend and stop attention seeking. It's not mature. You're not better than anyone else. Be normal and stop embarrassing yourself." And I would always pretend to be enlightened by her advice.

Truth is I'm not exactly normal.

So here's the deal, I was never your average child. Even from the time I was eight I had an extra gift normal people wouldn't have. But I wouldn't call it a gift in my case. For me it would run along the lines of a curse.

So here's how my gift works. I would be out somewhere and some random person who glows a little would start talking to me about how they don't understand what's happening to them. Then I would start telling them they're dead and they have to move on and ask them what's keeping them here and why they can't find peace.... Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Just a day ago at Sydney Airport they bugged me. I was just innocently waiting at the boarding gates for the plane to Seattle when glowing people started to make their way over to me.

"Ugh… Not now…. What's this? The farewell committee?"

I go up with my carry-on luggage and moved to a pretty unpopulated area of the boarding terminal so if any ghosts _did _actually come up to talk to me and expect me to say something back it wouldn't seem to the living that I was talking to myself.

I sighed. It begins.

"Please, you _have_ to help me…. I am begging…. My ex-wife stole the rosary from my daughter. It's a family heirloom; I need to get it back to my daug-"

"You have to tell Johnny that he _is not allowed to _give away my music collection. He shouldn't even be-"

"Sweetheart, tell George that he has to water my petunias _every day._ If they don't get the-"

"Tell my ex-girlfriend, Celia, that Ronald's a dick. Also tell her that I knew about their midnight escapades while we were toget-"

"I want to be buried next to my late husband not with-"

"You have to give me some answers. Why can't my family see me? Why do they think I'm dead? What's happe-"

"Tell my mother I want to donate my entire college fund to Greenpeace. I don't want them to use it to buy a new ca-"

They kept on talking. There were around 30 of them and they all spoke at the same time! My brain was throbbing and I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

They did.

"I cannot help you right now. As you can see, I am going overseas. Taking a vacation. Get someone else help you with your petty worries." I spoke calmly to them to get them to understand.

"But-"

I shook my head. "No buts. Leave me alone. I'm sure you can find someone else who can help you."

"Hey, but isn't it _your _job to help us out? You have to be able to see us for a reason." Some gangly kid in the back pointed out.

The rest agreed.

I swear I growled. "Leave me alone. I am _not _in the mood. When I come back I might be, but in the meantime, I heard about some guy in Melbourne who could do the same thing I could. Go to him."

That's when they called my plane for boarding. I walked off leaving the ghosts complaining.

So there's my big secret. I see, speak to, and feel the dead. That's why I'm called a Mediator.

I looked out my window at the black sky – I couldn't see the stars.

I would never be normal. Ever. Even without my extra sense I never fit in anywhere even through persona or looks. I was paler than anyone I've met in Sydney, Australia. I have reddish brown hair and green eyes that resembled the colour of moss or fungi.

I'm what you would call an outcast.

I put my book away and start settling myself to sleep. I fluffed my two pillows and _attempted _getting comfortable. With my neck at an awkward angle and my legs crossed I closed my eyes trying to drift off into oblivion. Questions prodded my mind. Will I be outed the same way I was in Australia? Will there be more or less ghosts in this new town. Less I'm hoping. Yeah, probably less. I mean, it is only a tiny town. Definitely less.

Will my sixth sense strengthen? I wasn't even your average mediator – I just keep getting weirder, don't I? – I was a Shifter. That means that I can shift the course of nature – whether it is to live or die, – the course of time and I could shift between the living plate (Earth) and the in-between plate (where spirits go to find out if they're going to heaven, hell or whatever). My grandfather who was also a Shifter and studies them profusely, told me that you get a power surge when something huge happens to you, but he didn't tell me more than that. I haven't felt a power surge yet.

Dejected at my lack of power-ness, I focused on not focussing on anything and try my hardest to sleep.

* * *

"But I want a MUFFIN!!"

I felt myself being alerted awake by a toddler in a nearby row. I felt mildly annoyed, but was too groggy to get a focus on my emotions. I yawned and stretched. The food cart was getting push by a stewardess down my aisle. I guess it was breakfast time. This would be the last meal before landing in Seattle. Mmm... The coffee and the muffins smell good. The cart squeaked to a stop next to my seat.

"Good Morning. Would you like muffins or waffles for breakfast this morning?" A blonde stewardess asked me in a polite monotonous voice.

"Waffles." I replied. She handed me a tray.

"Coffee?" She looked down at me.

"Uhh. Yeah, I guess." I responded. She poured me a cup and offered a quick smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said before she left.

The stewardess moved on and asked the same questions to the couple sitting behind me. I tuned everything out and quickly finished my tray and looked outside my small oval shaped window.

The sky was bright blue and there weren't many clouds. A perfect day. Before I knew it we landed in Seattle.

The flight from Seattle to Port Angeles was very brief so I didn't have enough time to wallow in regret about my decision to come to Forks. I should've spent the rest of my life in the place I loved the most. I loved Sydney. I loved the heat. I loved the beaches. I loved the crystalline water.

As the plane landed I got my parka ready, it was raining – no surprise there. I didn't see it as an omen, just unavoidable. I've already said my goodbyes to the sun. I got off the plane quickly with the rest of the passengers. Hmmm. It felt good to have stable ground beneath my feet.

"Jacqueline!" I heard a familiar voice call. I searched the faces of the waiting people. There I found Clarisse and her new husband Mark. Mark looked ecstatic – see, I told you we'd gotten along – Clarisse on the other hand looked bored and mildly annoyed. Oh, forgive me for getting your new season Pradas wet from the slushy airport. I walked over with my luggage and stood awkwardly infront of them. Mark hugged me. Clarisse kissed me on the cheek out of politeness.

"Hey." I greeted. "Lovely to see you guys again. Glad to be here. Wow. Would you tone down the enthusiasm, please, Clarisse? It is stifling." Sarcasm.

She stretched her lips out a bit and showed a little bit of surgically enhanced white teeth. I _think_ it was supposed to be a smile.

Mark clapped his hands once in attempt to break the tension. "Alright guys, let's get this show on the road." He went for my bags and began to lead us towards his car.

He packed my luggage in the boot. It all fit. I strapped myself in as we started to head off. As we reached the woodsy area my mother started to inform about my new room and house. I zoned out as I watched the trees blur by. Forks was beautiful I couldn't deny that. The woods were filled with brilliant shades of green.

Green everywhere. Green leaves, green ground, green trunks of trees.

We reached the civilised area of Forks and I watched that go by also.

Post box, house, house, house, bigger building, pharmacy, grocery store, car, car, car, person, person, car, house, truck carrying wood, person, person, sign about logging, another street, house, house, house, car, person, person, car, house, person, house, house, house, truck, another street....

I think I might've nodded off to sleep because I woke up to the sound of the car door banging close. I yawned.

"We're here." Clarisse said.

"Wow." I said approvingly.

The house had two storeys, had huge windows that faced the forest, had blue shutters and a red door. There was a porch with a swinging chair on it. Very classic but I loved it, it looked very cosy. It had a wide front yard and a huge oak tree on the side of the yard. I could smell the flowers planted on the sides on the pathway that led to the door. Gardenias, Freesias, Peonies, Roses, Daffodils...

"Well, what do you think?" Mark looked at me expectantly.

"Well...your garden can be smelt all the way back in Seattle." I laughed. He chuckled.

"You're mother here planted all of it."

I looked at him incredulously. No way would Clarisse get her Clarins-moisturised hands get dirty. I swivelled my head in her direction and saw a hint of a blush. A BLUSH FOR GODSAKE.

My god, hell has frozen over and no one told me about it. Shudder.

Mark unloaded the luggage and practically dragged me into the house.

He showed me where everything was and told me a brief history of the house. How he bought it after the owner recently died, and all that. But I didn't really care. I was tired and hungry. After the fifteen minutes of the house tour, he made me a sandwich – god bless him – and accepted the fact that I needed to rest.

"I saved the best for last." He grinned wickedly. God, what was wrong with him? He's middle aged. He's not supposed to be this high. "You're going to love it! It has an 'en suite' and a comfy window seat and a huge wardrobe. I even got a decorator to properly decorate it with your favourite colour; navy blue." He was so bubbly at the moment it was comical and slightly disturbing. I just nodded along.

He opened the door on the end of the corridor next to yet another window – my room I guess. My bags were already there – Mark must've brought them up. I began looking around the room.

"SHIT!" I yelped.

Because the first thing I saw was not the huge wardrobe or the oversized vanity mirror or even my new laptop on my new desk next to my new queen sized bed. I yelped because the first thing I saw was a person – a guy definitely – sitting on my new window seat. He was gazing blankly out the huge window at the green forest outside the house and the tiny bit of the Olympic Range able to be seen above the trees. But that wasn't the biggest problem. The problem had something to do with the fact that my stepdad couldn't see him and I could. The problem had something to do with the fact that he was slightly glowing. You heard me. He had a spectral aura around him. OH, CRAP.

As far as I knew – and I knew far in these sorts of situations – this guy was a ghost.

* * *

**Hey guys, I basically re-did somethings in the story and plan on fixing up other things.**

**So stay with me while I polish up other chapters. **

**tc**

**JayDay**


	2. Meetings With a Vampire Ghost

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own twilight or the mediator OR EDWARD...We all wish. =[**

**Summary:** Twilight and Mediator crossover. Jay moves to Forks to live with her mother. There she meets the spirit of vampire Edward Cullen. She tries to find out what's keeping him from 'finding peace'. Can she help him? Can new acquaintances turn into something more? EXB?

**Chapter 2 (New version)!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Meetings with a Vampire Ghost**

This is so unfair. I felt like the person who was told they had to work overtime on a public holiday. To tell you the truth, I can't say that I was surprised that I had to fix ghosts problems here in Forks, but _come_ _on_! In my house?! My _room_?!

I'm so freaking pissed.

"Jacqueline, no cussing in my house." Clarisse yelled from downstairs. I ignored her as usual.

"You don't like it? I tried not to take it overboard. We can change it if you want."

"No it's great. I just... I…" Mark and Clarisse didn't know about my extra sense. "I just stubbed my toe on the doorway?" Ok, so I knew it was farfetched but I'll take what I can get.

"Ok." Awkward pause. "If you need anything, give me a shout."

I sighed as he left. I felt sorry for him. He's got a weird stepdaughter. Poor guy. _And_ he is married to Clarisse! His life must _suck_.

I stared the ghost down for a second before I decided to play it cool and ignore him because he didn't appear like he noticed me gaping at him. I picked up one of the suitcases off the floor and lay it on the bed. I unzipped it and started unpacking. I was half way done when I heard him humming. It sounded like a lullaby. Curiosity got the better of me.

"What are you humming?" I asked all too casually. He stopped humming. He seemed frozen for a sec but resumed humming after some moments. I rolled my eyes. He must've thought I was speaking to myself. "Yeah dude, I was speaking to you." He finally looked at me with confused, shocked eyes.

"Wha-? Yo-You can see me?" His voice sounded rusty from years of disuse. Poor guy he thought I was playing a prank on myself.

"Yeah, obviously." I rolled my eyes once again; I thought it was apparent by now.

"How can you see me?" He questioned still shocked but on the verge of hysteria.

"I can see ghosts or spirits or whatever you want to call them. It's sort of my job to help them 'move on'." I explained. I had to say this line _so_ many times before.

"Oh." Was all he could muster up. He looked away again.

He was pretty good looking, if you liked the silent and brooding type. He had weird bronze coloured hair which looked messy. He had funny topaz coloured eyes – they looked strangely dead. Sheesh, depressed much? His face was perfectly chiseled; high cheekbones, perfect straight nose, strong jaw.

"So... What's stopping you from moving on-? What's your name anyway?" I inquired plopping down on my new bed. Ooh, it was springy and soft.

He looked back at me with the same lifeless eyes. Freaking hell. Ease up.

He seemed annoyed at my question. Not my problem, buddy. He ignored me. "What. Is. Your. Name."

"Edward." He replied curtly. He only answered to shut me up.

"My name's Jay. What's keeping you here _Edward_?"

He ignored me. "God dammit." I muttered under my breath. It was ghosts like him that made my life a mess.

"Is there some unfinished business for you here, _Edward_? Do you have to do something before you move on? Do you need to get something back? Say something to someone? Avenge your death, maybe?"

He disregarded my questions.

I walked up to him and clicked my fingers in front of his face. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, alright? You don't want to answer my questions, that's fine. You don't want to move on, not my problem. The only issue that I have at the moment is you taking refuge in my room. You better move out before I make you. Capisce?"

He gave me one menacing glare before speaking. "I was here before you, so if any of us were to move out, it would be you. _Capisce_?"

"Oh, forgive me one-who-was-here-before-me. I'm the one that's alive and breathing, understand? You're pissing me off greatly already, and I've only known your name for 46 seconds. When I come back I want you gone. Comprende?"

And with that, I walked straight out of the room mumbling profanities under my breath.

* * *

After dinner – man, Mark can _cook_, his fettuccine is to _die_ for – I came back and ghost-boy was gone. Good choice. No one messes with me on my 'vacation'. Ok, you might think that I was being an uber-bitch by kicking Ed (I forgot his name. Ed, Eddie, Edmund?) out, but I've had my fair share of ghosts for a lifetime. Alright? Cut me some slack.

My cell rang.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Marching through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just a price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brigh-_

"Hello?" I said picking up.

"Jacqueline? Hey, how was your flight? You promised you'd call when you land. I didn't get a call yet." A familiar, homey voice spoke up.

"DAD? Oh My God! Sorry, I- I forgot to call. You know me, short term memory loss and everything…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just glad to hear your voice." Awww... My dad is so sweet. I suddenly felt a pang of home sickness. How was he coping without me? What did he have for dinner? Did he do the dishes? "Now tell me. How's Forks?"

"Wet."

"Anything else?"

"Green and small."

"Do have any... you know... supernatural troubles?" He asked tentatively. Unlike my mother, my dad knew about my 'gift'. Well, how else was I going to explain the cuts and bruising, the ditching of school and the unexplained absences from my bed after midnight?

"Nope. Everything is under control." I rolled my eyes at that. "How's _Megan_?" I teased. Megan was my dad's girlfriend.

"Um. She's good…. Very good." I could practically see my dad blushing at that. He was so _in love_. Ugh. Love. Who needs it?

"How's your mum?" He asked hesitantly. He knows about the rough patch between me and her.

"As usual. Annoying and stuck up."

"You can't say that about your own mother, Jay." He chided.

"Well, I'll stop once she acts like my mother. Ok?"

He sighed defeated. "Ok. Well I guess you better get going. School starts tomorrow, am I right?"

Ugh. School.

"Yes. Gotta go. Bye. Take care."

"Bye, squirt. Good luck at school." I hung up the phone. It's going to take a lot more than luck to help me out in school.

I finished my unpacking, had a shower, finished my book and tried to sleep – it was raining buckets outside and I was 99% sure that a tree was gonna fall on the house thanks to the wind.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A shrill ringing woke me up. School!

"Sjaidyusbdjnoio…ughhh….you little….."

I will hunt down the person who invented the ghastly object they call an alarm clock. I groggily leaned over grabbed the alarm clock and threw it with all my might across the room. After a loud thud it shut up.

I guess I slept in for an extra 20 minutes because Clarisse barged in my room and basically threw me in the shower.

"Ugh. Hands off, lady. Fragile."

"Just take a shower."

I took the goddamned shower and changed into a tad oversized black Simple Plan shirt tucked loosely into some denim skinny jeans paired with a red vest and Chucks.

I put my hair into a loose ponytail and got my school bag. I checked the time on my phone and figured I could just make it to school.

I ran down the stairs and drank some OJ straight from the bottle and ran out to Clarisse's car – she let me borrow it until I got my own – and sped off to Forks Highschool _way _over the speed limit.

The school was much smaller than I would've liked.

I parked in an empty parking spot and ran towards the Administration Office. Thank god it was just drizzling. The office was warmer than I expected. It was muggy too. I could barely breathe.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist was wearing a purple collared shirt and looked as old as my grandmother. Her name tag said Mrs. Doyle.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name's Jacqueline Masen." I watched as dawning lit up her beady eyes. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I obviously would be a topic of gossip in a small town like this.

"Of course." She gave me my locker number, schedule and the easiest way to get to my classes. "Have a good day dear." She said before I gave her a thank you and a polite smile.

There was no way I'll have a good day.

I went to home room and got my slip signed from the teacher as he gawked at me – not an encouraging response.

I sat in the back row hoping to avoid stares from the guys and glares from the girls. This school was already getting on my nerves.

As the bell rang a dude with bright red hair and glasses grew a backbone got the courage to come up to me.

"Hi, you must be the new girl. Jacqueline, right?" He said with a bright smile on his face.

"It's Jay. And yes I'm the new girl." New girl. Nice.

"I'm Brad. What subject do you have first?" He looked eager. I looked down at my schedule.

"English with Mrs. Jefferson." I answered hoping he was in my class so I don't get lost. Even in a school this small I was bound to have some directional problems.

"Me too! Wow what a small world." I sighed. What a tiny school.

We had to power walk to building three so we wouldn't be late. When I knocked on the door with Brad next to me the whole class started ogling. Some guy whistled in the back. I rolled my eyes. _Grow up._

"Oh, look. It's a new girl."

_Wow is it that obvious? How did they know? _(Sarcasm)

I walked briskly towards the teacher who signed my slip and ushered me to an empty seat. Class dragged on and introductions were given. My mind wandered to what Mark was going to cook tonight. Lasagne, Spaghetti, home-cooked pizza, stir-fry, roast, potato bake, enchiladas, Thai food…

Lunch finally came along and I seriously didn't want to spend it with hormonal teenagers. So I just got a soda and a bagel and walked towards my locker. I emptied half my bag in there and got out my iPod and started walking towards some bench seats. I sat down and listened to some music for the rest of lunch.

The bell rang.

I jumped up, alarmed, and that caused my iPod to slip and hit the floor with a sickening crack. Crap. I bent down tentatively to pick it up and check the damage when another hand flashed down infront of me and picked it up. I straightened up quickly to stare down the person who dared to touch 60gigs of my life.

That's when I had a heart attack.

It was a guy. He had mischievous, deep, dark blue eyes and a smirk on his all too perfect face. Straight nose, chiselled face, awesome jaw-line, nice lips, toned body. His dark brown hair was messy and had strands of red in it. Yum. I licked my lips. He was cuter – no, no, HOTTER – than the guys I knew in Sydney– albeit, I didn't know many. My eyes darted back to his.

"Did it hurt?" He asked his face serious and his ocean blue eyes boring into mine. Mmmm. His voice was _gorgeous._ Back to the question. Confusion set in. Uh. What did?

"What did?" Stupidly, I voiced out my thoughts.

"When you dropped down from heaven, because you sure look like angel." The smirk was back on his face. My lusty thoughts about him vanished. My eyes tightened. How _dare_ he use his out-of-date pick up lines on me?

"Did it hurt?" I asked. My question seemed to puzzle him. Good.

"What did?"

"When you were dropped on your head as a baby? Repeatedly." I gave him a brilliant smile before I walked off leaving him stunned and pissed that I didn't swoon at his words. I only noticed that we had a crowd was when they were they began laughing at him.

I heard a scuffle and a round of 'shut ups' being thrown around. I snickered.

The rest of the day raced past uneventfully except when I asked a girl sitting next to me in my Trig class– her name was Jasmine, I think – what the jerk's name was. You know...the douche bag.

"Oh, his name is Vince." She rolled her eyes. "He is the school player. You'd see him with a different girl every day. _Literally_."

"That's what I thought." I murmured. It was bleeding obvious.

"Don't fall for him though." She looked at me seriously. "He's a womanizer!" She added shifty-ly. Surprise, surprise.

I like this Jasmine.

"Did I look like I was at Lunch?" She laughed.

"Yeah. The whole school's heard about that."

"Already? Why doesn't that surprise me?" I added sarcastically.

She chuckled. "Yep. Us small townies have nothing else better to do than gossip."

"You got that right, sister."

Classes flashed by. I didn't really bother with the lessons. French, PE, Bio. The only good thing was that the Bio teacher was absent and it was last period so the class could do whatever they want. I went to reception and returned my slip and exited the building. It was pouring. Damn. I put my bag over my head and ran to the car. The drive home wasn't long so I didn't bother turning the heater on.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the house.

No reply. Guess they're not back.

I better start on the tonne of homework I already got. Trig, the god-forsaken subject. French, easy as pie. English, nothing.

I picked up my iPod to assess how bad the damage was. Ouch. Doesn't look that good.

Bored, I went down to the living area to watch some American TV. Something called the Superbowl was on. Hmmm. I was pretty much used to cricket, soccer, AFL and NRL on TV. Not this Superbowl shit. Looked like football though so I watched.

Even more bored, I switched channels, looking for News. Ugh. Not bothered.

I went back to my room and nearly had a brain haemorrhage. He was back.

Was he mentally incompetent? Did he not believe me when I said I could _make_ him go away? Because I totally can.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" I questioned so very, totally, pissed off.

"I'm here to propose something to you." His voice was velvet dipped in velvet.

"I don't want to hear any of business proposals. The only thing I'm interested in is you pissing off. How about that? Agreed?"

He gave me a level look that made him seem so much older than he looked.

"I can live – more or less – in this room when you're not home, is that fine with you?"

I scoffed. "What makes me so sure that you won't come back while I'm in the shower or dressing or sleeping? Huh? Like a Peeping Tom would." I questioned.

His face hardened even further. "I was raised better than that."

I rolled my eyes. His glares were boring holes in my freaking head. Take a chill pill, buddy. I expressed those thoughts.

"Look, little girl," I opened my mouth to protest but he kept talking, "I don't know who you think you are and neither do I care if you like it or not, but I'm staying here. This 'business proposal' was for _your_ benefit only. Take it or leave it." His voice was low and dangerous.

I opened my mouth to say something cutting but the look he gave me shook me to my core. Somehow, he made me feel like a child. That was _so_ not on.

"Why do you want to stay here so much? Huh? Did you die here? I bet you didn't because there was only one owner before Mark and he died two years ago. He had this house built for him and his wife and newborn baby. Where did you fit in?"

Ed-dude's look was still murderous.

"You don't want to answer. What does that tell me? You're just a stubborn asshole who doesn't know what's good for him."

Still no reply.

"What I'm really curious about, is, why you won't 'live' somewhere else in the house. Why not the toilet – no that's gross – or the kitchen or the broom closet? Why _my_ room? Did something happen here? Did you know someone living here?" His eyes widened a minuscule.

Score. A reaction. Perfect.

I gotta know what's this guy's problem was. Ed-dude seemed pretty set on not telling me so I had to goad him further.

"Actually I don't really care about you at the moment." I turned me back on him to end this conversation. "This room is annoying me. It's too small. I have to get Mark to renovate. Hmm. That would mean that the whole room would have to go down. Hmmm." I walked around the room pretending to be serious about adding more things to it. I spoke under my breath but still loud enough for Ed-dude to hear.

"I could knock down this whole wall and add a walk in wardrobe. And change the wooden floorboards. Tiles wouldn't be too bad. And knock down _that _wall and add a balcony. Oooh, or make it a glass wall. Hmm. I could add a skylight or something."

"What do you think?" I asked as earnestly as I could. I looked back at Ed-dude.

What I saw shocked me speechless. For once I didn't see hate, anger or emptiness on his pretty-boy face. What I saw was more disturbing, I thought. It looked like despair.

I just stood there gaping at him like a fish for a second before he flashed into nothingness.

"Goddamn." I muttered. "If I didn't know any better I'd think he's PMSing. Sheesh."

What I needed to know was _why_ he liked this room so much.

"Jacqueline!"

"Holy fu-" It was Clarisse. "Knock much? You gave me a stroke."

She just looked at me. "Dinner's ready. I shouldn't have to tell you this. You're not a guest. You don't need an invite."

I gave her a thin smile. "Of course not. Tell Mark I'm coming right down."

She looked at me again. What the hell what was wrong with her?

I looked around the room once more before going down to dinner.

* * *

**Heyy guys,**

**I missed you!!**

**This story's changed a quite a bit with Eddie boy obviously. Here's why I changed it. I read the story again a couple of days ago and nearly died. I was like 'SHE SOUNDS LIKE BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS SO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **

**So yeah, after my mental breakdown I was like 'I'm going to re-write it!!' **

**GUESS WHAT!?!? I _WANT_ TO DO IT!! I LIKE WRITING AGAIN!!!!!! **

**Tc**

**MEEEEEE!!!!!!**


	3. Secrets

**ELLO POPPETS!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

**Summary**: Twilight and Mediator crossover. Jay moves to Forks for her mother. There she meets the spirit of vampire Edward Cullen. She finds out he is trying to find out what happened to his long lost love Bella. Can she help him? Can new acquaintances turn into something more? EXB?

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Secrets**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ugh. I thought I killed it....

I slept in again. I was thrown in the shower again. I was angry again.

I wasn't too late today so I took my time showering and putting on a fluoro purple t-shirt that had 'BITE ME' in big, white, bold letters and a red bitten apple on it with a black vest – I love vests – and my jean shorts that came up to my knees and some Vans. I put my hair up again because I was just not bothered.

I quickly packed my bag and went down stairs to drink OJ right out of the bottle again. I also ran to the car and sped off to school.

I hadn't realised I got their early until I found out there was only a couple of cars in the car park. Whatever, I still had that tiny bit of homework to do from yesterday. I sat down under the trees hoping for no attention. I was just about finished when I heard a haughty voice speak up.

"I found you." I looked up and there was Vince in the flesh looking extremely fine in his snug black jeans and red t-shirt that accentuated his biceps.

"Oh. It's you." I grimaced. I stood up and packed my bag.

"Yes, it's me Vince." He said completely ignoring my jibe, his blue eyes sparkling. "My, my, my. Don't you look good enough to eat?" He licked his lips and stepped closer cornering me between him and a huge oak.

I hate to say it, but his voice did weird things to my blood pressure.

"I guess I would look good enough for someone who eats girls' faces for breakfast." I smirked at his icy face.

He then raised his well toned arms and rested his palms on the oak on both sides of my face. There were just inches between his face and mine. My eyes sort of looked at his lips as he talked – unconsciously! I promise! My heart went into overdrive and my breath went shallow. My hands got clammy... he had such _nice_ looking lips.

My mind went blank. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!? Am I coming down with something? A flu? Some Forks disease? Why was my heart beating so _goddamn_ fast?!

"Now, now. I know you don't mean that. I know you are as attracted to me as I am to you, which is so very greatly. I like my girls feisty." He whispered seductively as he leaned in. SNAP OUT OF IT JACQUELINE MASEN! When there were only millimetres between his flawless lip and mine, I kneed him hard in the groin. He crunched down in pain.

"Ow! Holy mother of Je-Why the hell did you do that for?!" He cried glaring at me.

"For harassing me, jerk off. Come near me again and I'll castrate you!" I retorted. The bell rang.

I walked off leaving him mumbling 'my babies' over and over again as he cringed in pain when he tried to get up.

The rest of the day went by like yesterday but there was quite the commotion in biology. Vince apparently was in my Bio class. The misfortune.

"Ok, kids. For the next year you need to pair up with someone in your class for future projects and such. I want one girl and one boy in a pair, so quickly pair up." Mr. Thomas told my biology class.

This caused somewhat hysterical talking between friends as they worry about whom will pair up with who. I banged my head on the table in total defeat. These teachers _wanted_ me dead. Can't they understand that if a guy paired up with me they might lose their reproductive organs? Don't blame me for being so violent, ok? The species of males just get on my nerves.

I had to tell several guys no, I don't want to be your partner _especially_ some perv whose name is Caleb. He was just staring at my chest. Goddamn. I even told him my face was more North than that. Still wouldn't listen. He gave me the heebie-jeebies.

I was somewhat aware that all the guys came to me and that most of the girls went to Vince to be his partner. I had to stifle a laugh at his distraught face. He looked like he couldn't choose which one. He was like a kid in a candy store. Ha.

"Vince, how could you take so long picking me!? I thought I was your girlfriend!" I heard a snotty girl named Lelita use her annoying whiney voice at Vince. Her very voice made my ears bleed.

"You are my girlfriend for Monday. Not Tuesday. That's Melanie, and she's not in this class."

I couldn't hold it anymore and nearly fell off the chair laughing. This brought me to his attention. Vince gave me a glare which made me laugh harder; tears were coming out of my eyes. _He had 'Girlfriend of the Day'? OH MY GOD. Funniest shit EVER!!! _

Vince's glare turned into a menacing smile.

"I'm partners with Jacqueline Masen." He stated. All the guys around me groaned and walked off. I was in shock so I basically fell off my chair and so I didn't get to retaliate so the teacher took that as confirmation that we were partners and wrote it down in his book.

"Wha-NO! I'm not with him!!" I cried. The teacher gave me a look. "Please, _I'm begging you._ Have a heart…."

"You and Vince are partners and that's final. It's in the _book._ No one disagrees with the _book_. " He said coldly.

"You cold blooded man…" I whispered, hatred evident it my tone. "You heartless bastard…."

Vince then had the nerve to saunter over to me.

"Got you back." He gave me a seductive smile. I gagged.

"You have got to be kidding." I said coldly.

"No I'm not. I want to be your partner in _all_ sorts of ways." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

That was when the bell rang.

Ughh. He is such a creep, albeit he talked to my face, not boobs like Caleb. I shuddered. Heebie-jeebies…

I got home and had a relaxing bath. I needed to relax. This stress is gonna make my brain swell. I had put a rose scented water bombs in the bath and that smelled _heavenly_ right now. Pretty smell….

I think I fell asleep in the bath because when I woke up the water was ice cold.

"Crap, crappity, crap-crap."

I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and exited the bathroom so I could wear some comfy home clothes.

After I did that, I checked the time; 5:13pm. Hmmm. Dinner should be served about this time.

We had grilled salmon with crème fraiche and some home-baked sourdough rolls. Yum. I bet Mark's cooking was the only reason I wasn't going crazy in this god-forsaken town.

I finished my homework on time like the good girl that I was and was incredibly pleased that Ed-dude didn't show up the whole day as far as I was concerned.

I was in the mood for social networking so I turned on my new laptop for the first time and logged into my Facebook account. With 63 emails in my inbox I checked those out first. A lot of 'We miss you' fluff. I updated my status and ignored a lot of friend requests.

Hmmm. That wasn't as fulfilling as I thought it would be.

"You're Ms Popular, aren't you?" Smooth velvet.

"Oh, for _Pete's sake_, knock much?!" I yelled, completely shitless.

"I can't really knock. My fist would go through the object that I'm supposed to knock on." Ed-dude looked at me. Smart ass.

I gave him a withering glance. At least I hoped it was withering. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"You never did that."

"Yes I did."

"Wow. Defensive much, Ed-dude?"

He stared at me. His eyes were creepy. Not just because of the colour – although that _is_ creepy. His eyes seemed to be pretty deep but the more you looked at them, the more depressed _you_ felt. It was disconcerting.

"Ed-du- What?" I guess he didn't like my nickname for him.

"What do you want?" I said cutting right to the chase.

He paused, taking in my posture and my facial expression. I didn't give anything away.

"I wanted to ask, are you planning to go through with what you said yesterday?" He asked guardedly. He also didn't want to give anything away.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just asking."

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm curious."

"So it got your attention?"

"Answer the question." His mask was cracking.

"Why does it mean so much to you?"

"Can't you answer the question?"

"Do you _want_ me to go through with what I said yesterday?"

"Don't make this about me. What are you going to do?"

"I'll use your opinion. If you don't want me to do it, I won't." Brace yourself.

"How do I know you'll go through with what I say if I say don't do it?"

Score. He doesn't want me to do it.

Ed-dude seemed to notice that his façade broke the same time I noticed what he said.

"Why do you want it to stay the same way it is? How is it _meaningful_ to you?"

He glared and disappeared.

I have _got _to get the 411 on this guy.

* * *

The next morning school was the same except for Vince. He was _oh so persistent _to get me to be his Friday girlfriend, that it wasn't even amusing anymore. No, it was never amusing actually. Just plain desperate and irritating. Where did I get amusing from?

"Hey Jacqueline, want to come back later to my house to do some 'studying'?" He nudges me in the ribs as he's saying this. Ouch.

I don't even look at his face since I'm at my locker. "No, my boyfriend Blake is coming over to my house so I can 'help' him with 'Trig'." I hoped he bought it so he can get off my back.

"WHAT? You have a _boyfriend_? _Why?!_ He doesn't live in Forks, does he? Because I would've heard of his name. Where is he from, Jacqueline?? Tell me!" Vince looked disturbingly angry at the knowledge of my 'fact'.

"Uh. He's from Seattle."

"Seattle huh? Why is he coming to _you_ for tutoring? There are a lot of good tutors in Seattle."

WTF? "Uh. We are not going to 'study' exactly, Vince."

Goddamn. His hands were shaking. He looked like he wanted to throttle me. "So you're going to do explicit _things_ with this douche bag but not with me?" Shudder. Explicit.

"Don't call my boyfriend a douche bag, Ok? He's a good man." I felt oddly protective of him even though he wasn't real. "And why would I do _anything _explicit with _you_ – out of all people – anyway?"

He gave me one last look before walking away. He actually looked _hurt. _Like he had _feelings. _I have to admit, I felt guilty.

No, no, no. DON'T feel guilty! Vince is a perverted asshole that wants to score chicks, and he's only upset that I didn't consent. Yep. Phewww. Good job. You dodged a bullet there. Always maintain the cold façade.

It was lunch, so for once I was actually going to sit with the teenagers of Forks. God help me.

I stood in the cafeteria line and got potato wedges with sour cream and sweet chilli sauce. Yummo.

Now onto my next dilemma. Where to sit. I looked around and found that the people sitting on tables actually were separated and classified into Geeks, Populars, Jocks, Outsiders – ooh, maybe I'll sit there – Randoms, and Jasmine's group that didn't seem to fit on any other another table. There were a few empty tables in the corners. Hmmm, I like.

It was so weird. In Australia, there was _nothing_ like this. Us Australians see American teenage movies and think that it's just a movie thing, not real life. But apparently, this is normal in America.

"You can sit with us, if you want." A girl's high soprano voice spoke behind me.

I turned around and saw the cutest girl I've ever laid eyes on. She was around 5'1, had chin length platinum blonde hair cut into a bob, huge hazel greenish-brown eyes and a light tan complexion. She even had freckles! She was dressed in some red skinny jeans, a silk flowy purple top with a silver mini-jacket on top and some silver flats.

Wow, was she shiny.

"I'm Adelle." She spoke again.

"Jay."

"So, you wanna sit with us?" Her huge eyes were peering in my soul.

"Umm-"

"Yeah, she's gonna." Another girl butt in. I knew this girl.

This girl was in average height, had long dark wavy hair, dark eyes and a dark complexion. She was dressed in a stylishly oversized green sweater with some black skinny jeans and silver flats. She had a lot of long silver necklaces on.

"Hey Jasmine." I greeted politely. "And why are you so confident that I'm going to sit with you. I might want to sit with Brad." I pointed to the red haired boy that showed me around on the first day. He was sitting with the Geeks.

"We could do this the easy way. Or the hard way."

"Don't let me stop you."

They dragged me along to their table. There were three other girls on that table. Jasmine and Adelle shoved me into an empty chair as they took theirs. Abuse, much?

Five pairs of eyes were staring right at me. I coughed awkwardly.

"Um. Hello."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

Awkward silence.

I gave Jasmine a glare. That seemed to get her functioning again.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Jay. She's new. You guys didn't see her before because you were camping."

A girl with curly medium length pitch black hair, dark eyes and a mischievous smile on her face spoke up. "How are you? I'm Joane."

Joane had on an oversized red Elmo sweater with a black pantyhose and black flats.

"I'm good, thanks." I gave her a small smile.

"My name's Zee." A girl with straight chestnut brown hair, an olive complexion and blue eyes talked. She was wearing a yellow dress with a brown belt under the bust, with some black tights under, brown boots and a black cardigan.

"Zee? How did that happen?" I snickered. She sighed dramatically.

"Don't remind me. My nickname's Zee. My parents originally named me Zirconia. They were high on some substance at the time. Nothing like being names after fake diamond."

"I'm Mia." Mia was pale with mahogany brown hair, big dark green eyes and a small smile on her face. She had a snug violet sweater on that showed the collar and the bottom of a crisp white button-up shirt showing. She was wearing a delicate white scarf around her neck and denim skinny jeans.

"Hi."

They asked me some questions for the rest of lunch time. Like where I was from, do I miss it, how old I was etc. Pretty normal stuff.

They told me that they were all friends from 2nd Grade – except for Mia, she moved here last year – and how they have all these traditions like camping, sleepovers, shopping trips on the last Saturday of every month and all that. Girly stuff.

Zee and Jasmine were planning a sleep over for next week and were speaking about snacks to buy. Adelle and Joane were discussing an article in _Seventeen _Magazine.

They joked around, gossiped, confessed crushes, argued, laughed, nearly cried – Joane – and were just _so _comfortable with each other that I felt really weird. I was so not used to closeness between myself and a group of other people. I never really ever got attached to a group of people like they did. I couldn't risk it.

Everyone broke off again into their little conversations. Zee and I discussed favourite music and movies. She wouldn't understand that romance movies were boring and that action, comedy and horror was what we lived for.

"God, Jay. Are you depressed? Bad break-up?" Zee teased.

"Not last time I checked. But seriously, romance is so overrated. Boy meets girl. Complication. Problem solved. They get back together. The End."

"That is not true! A couple in love's beautiful. It gives me shivers." Zee defended.

"Beautiful? Enlighten me."

She coughed as though she was saying a speech. "The power of love is so strong that it will always bring people back together, no matter what. You say 'boy meets girl, complication, problem solved, they get back together, the end', but they ALWAYS GET BACK TOGETHER – except for the Titanic, sad, ancient movie – that's what's beautiful. Through thick and thin, there is hope for love. And people need to understand that love is a beautiful thing that brings the best out in a person." She paused here. "Even if they can't see that's love is _right_ infront of them every day, it will find a way to open their eyes. He will notice that her belongs with _you_ and not with his snotty girlfriend."

I paused, noticing something. The way she said the last bit, all passionate, didn't seem that she was still saying a speech."Hmm. You like someone don't you?" I asked.

All of them looked at me and Zee.

"I knew it!! And Jay here noticed it too!" Adelle cried. "Who is he?"

Zee fidgeted. Dead giveaway. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, spit it out." Jasmine prodded. "We won't judge."

Awkward cough. Jasmine was the most judgmental person I've ever met.

"Tell us!!!" Joane begged. "Please…. I thought we were friends….." She sniffled for good measure.

Zee looked at her and melted. She paused, taking a breath. "It's Justin."

Silence.

"_Justin?"_

"JUSTIN!?!? YOU'RE JOKING!!"

"Oh, crap."

"Damnit."

I'm thinking, WHO THE HELL IS JUSTIN!?

Zee looked damn regretful. I couldn't blame her. They seemed like they were gonna eat her.

"Umm. Who's Justin?"

They stared at me.

Jasmine spoke. "Justin is Zee's older brother's best friend. He goes to U-Dub. He has a GIRLFRIEND."

Ouch. The future doesn't seem so bright anymore.

"Hmm….That's… interesting…"

The bell rang, breaking the little, tense, awkward bubble. We all forwarded off to our next classes.

I had PE. We played badminton. I kicked ass.

Bio was next. Damn. As I took my seat, I braced myself for a stream of pick up lines. None came. I double checked to see if Vince was in class. He was. For once, he was innocently sitting in his seat, back hunched over his books.

Wow. Such broad shoulders. Mmm.

Lelita was practically drooling on him as she was trying to go his attention. He seemed like he didn't give a shit about her. He brushed her off several times before actually telling her to go to her seat. Harsh.

Hmmm. What changed there?

We learned about mitosis and meiosis in bio. Nothing too interesting but I took notes anyway.

After the end bell, I decided not to come back home now. For I, had some research to do. Research regarding a paranormal acquaintance. That is why I was going to the library. I hoped Forks Library would have some background info on people who lived here. Or at least past newspaper articles. I called Mark to tell him I might not make it in time for dinner because I had an 'assignment' to finish up. I asked him where the library was too. I didn't want to be driving around Forks like a lost puppy. Although puppies can't drive. But you catch my drift.

I followed Mark's directions to the Library and found myself parked infront a building no bigger than a sizeable house. I thought I must've mixed up streets or something, but my fears were confirmed when I saw a sign reading 'FORKS LIBRARY'. You have _got_ to be joking. How could a _shelf_ fit in there, let alone background files on past residents?

Beaten and wary I dragged my legs out of the car and into the doorway of the Library.

Ed-dude, I'm going to uncover your secrets.

Here goes.

* * *

**Viola! **

**There you go. Chapter 3.**

**If you remember the last chapter 3, you would notice that this one is WAYYYYYYYY different. Nothing will be the same ever again. --****Wow, that sounds so eerie and dramatic… **

**Anyway, because of the GINORMOUS changes, Chapter 4 is most likely to be written from SCRATCH so give me a few days. Cool? =]**

** REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**TC**

**Me.**


	4. Answers

**Hiya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

**Summary**: Twilight and Mediator crossover. Jay moves to Forks to live with her mother. There she meets the spirit of vampire Edward Cullen. Can she uncover his dark past and find the people most important to him so he can move on? Can he move on? What's tying him to Earth? Bella. EXB?

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Answers**

The Library felt like the school admin building. Hot and muggy. Forks people take heating _way _too seriously. I mean, we don't need to feel like we're in an _oven_ to be _warmed._ But anyway, I entered the library and went straight to the counter-thing where you borrow your items, and there was a guy behind it. He looked to be around 20 years old.

"Hey, do you have some reference on past residents who lived here? Or some past newspapers?" I inquired.

"Uh, yes sure. If you could follow me." He said before walking off to some far bookshelves.

I followed him.

"Ok, from how long ago do you want the reference and the papers?" He asked looking me in the eye.

Oh, shit. From what time did I want them? What year? "Uhh.... 45 years ago, I guess."

"Till up to now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, I'll get those for you. Just wait here." With that he left me to sit on some desks as he entered a room where I'm guessing, the references and newspapers are.

After a couple of minutes, he came back with a _huge_ pile of newspapers and some big, fat, books. Oh. My. God. I'm not going to get home until next week! He lay them down on table with a thud and gave me a small, sympathetic smile.

"Once you're done with them come tell me so I can put them away, ok?"

I nodded.

He left me to it. I started on the oldest reference book from 50 years ago. The books went up by 10 years. I opened it and went down the years. 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984... For every year I checked if someone built the house of my address.

Bingo. In 1988, Charlie Swan, 19, got a house built for him, his wife Renee Sarah Hendreson **(A/N: I don't know her name. Lol.)**, 19,and his newborn daughter Isabella Marie Swan on 27 Chamberlain Ave.

Excellent.

From there I only checked articles with 'Swan' in them. I got a notepad out and started writing down the facts.

Hmmm. In 1989, Renee divorced Charlie and took Isabella with her. For every summer in Forks, Isabella would come to visit Charlie before going back to Phoenix, Arizona to live with her mother. This happened every year until 1999 when Charlie went to visit _her_ instead. In 2005, Isabella came to live in Forks with Charlie. She was 17. She died here at 18.

Ouch.

Charlie died in 2027.

This Isabella must've slept in my room – there was only one other room in the house and that's the master bedroom. And Ed-dude must've known Isabella. That's why he 'lives' in my room.

I put the books on the edge of the table so I would have more space for the newspapers. I only checked out the ones that were published when Isabella was in Forks.

There was nothing on her when she was little, so I skipped 6 years of newspapers to when she arrived here at 17.

She enrolled in Forks Highschool. In her second week of her being here, she nearly got hit by a van. (Some luck.) Edward Cullen saved her by pushing her out of the way.

EDWARD!! THAT'S HIS NAME!!

Edward's dad is said to be a brilliant surgeon. The people of Forks don't know why the heck he'd wasted his time in this town instead of working in some big hospital in Seattle or something.

There was nothing else on Isabella in the News section except that she left Forks for a week to go see her mother in Arizona. She came back battered and bruised. Hmmm.

I checked and checked and checked for more news on her. None. I had squeezed the News section dry so I checked the gossip section. Hey, don't look at me like that. This Isabella must've caused a stir between the teenagers of Forks, being fresh out of the desert to come live in the rainiest place EVER (its seems like it) where everyone's grandparents knew each other and grew up together.

Score.

_Isabella 'Bella' Swan has captured the heart of the famously frosty Edward Cullen. The teenage girls of Forks had been throwing themselves on Edward since he moved here with his family two years ago and he had brushed them off every single time. It has been rumoured that Edward's orientation was questionable for this reason, but newbie Bella only arrived here a couple of months ago and seized his attention. It's bad enough that every hormonal teenage boy is in love with her from Forks and La Push – hint, hint a Jacob Black – but Ultimate Bachelor Edward also on the list is too much for most girls. The couple have been spotted in Port Angeles having dinner in La Bella Italia..._

There were a couple of other articles like this. Talking about 'Bella' and Edward. They were pretty in love, the article says. Very serious. Like, maybe-marriage serious.

There were no pictures of Edward or Isabella anywhere, which was weird because it was a newspaper and newspapers had pictures.

Apparently, Edward and his family left Forks a week after Bella's 18th birthday in September. The reason was that Carlisle Cullen – Edward's dad – got a promotion to work in LA, so he took it.

In another article, it said that Bella was pretty cut up about it. More like, depressed about it. She became catatonic and didn't go to school for the first week of Edward leaving. The article says that Bella's mother, Renee, came to Forks so she could send Bella to Jacksonville. Bella wouldn't leave though.

This miserable, isolated state went on for 6 months before she started hanging out with a 'Jacob Black'.

Bella died 3 months after that. They say she committed suicide. She apparently jumped off a cliff. Jacob tells a source that Bella wanted to go cliff diving and he told her to wait until the waves were less choppy. She didn't listen and jumped by herself without telling anyone.

No body was found.

Her memorial was held on August 2nd, 2006. An empty casket was buried in Forks Cemetery.

There was nothing else on Bella or Edward in the later newspapers. Edward and his family didn't even attend the memorial even though they were like Bella's second family.

Holy moly.

That's a lot of information. My fingers and wrist were hurting like a bitch. But I still wasn't finished.

I still didn't know anything about _Edward_, except that he was pretty rich, he was Bella's boyfriend, his dad was a surgeon and that he left Forks on September 20th. Oh and that he was currently a ghost haunting my bedroom.

I reached back to the reference books to check for 'Cullen' not 'Swan' now.

After a lot of skimming and page turning I found out that _Edward_ lived in an independently built house in the middle of the woods. He and some other kids were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The adopted siblings' names were: Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. The Hales were biological siblings. Twins.

And that's it. There was nothing else on Edward and his family other than they were like the perfect family. They were perfect at school, they didn't have a criminal record, not even a speeding ticket!

My stomach rumbled. I checked the time. 7:08pm!! Oh, god!!

I quickly called the library assistant to tell him I was done and thanked him. I put the notepad in my schoolbag and headed out to my car. It wasn't raining – thank god – but it was pitch black. I could barely see where I was stepping. When I got to my car, I heard loud laughing. I looked around and noticed a group of guys hanging out on the other end of the street I was parked on. I couldn't see their faces or anything but there was one thing I could see. One thing that stood out to me.

"Holy shit!"

It was a ghost. A teenager. He was standing right next to the group giving one boy in particular, a look filled with so much hate and anger that it really worried me. This was not good. If a ghost harboured this much anger it would mean that they would enough energy to actually _do_ something about it.

I contemplated walking up to them to get the ghost to notice that I was looking straight at him and follow me back to my car. Maybe.

I got in the car and drove slowly up to them and rolled my window down.

"Hey guys, I need your help. Do you know how to get to Thriftway? I'm new here." I spoke to them while staring straight at the ghost, sending telepathic messages to him with my mind. _Look here!! LOOK!_

"Uh, yeah." The kid that the ghost was absolutely _loathing_ answered. I noticed some guys in the group that go to Forks High. The youngest guys here were seniors and the oldest were middle-aged men. "You go on the....."

I zoned out then because my ghost friend had stopped drilling holes into the speaking guy's head and noticed me. His eyes widened a bit as he took me in before he disappeared. I don't think he was coming back tonight.

"Thanks." I'd noticed he finished. "Hey, what's your name anyway? Are you from Forks?"

"Jeremy. And no, I'm from Seattle."

"Huh. Well thanks, Jeremy."

As I was rolling the window up, some guy spoke up from the back of the group. "Hey, pretty girl. Why don't you hang out with us tonight?" Some other guys laughed but agreed.

"Don't know about that, guys. I have a curfew to make."

"Break the rules for tonight and come have some fun with us. You could play with us."

Jeremy talked now. "John, piss off. Stop hitting on her you sicko. She wants to go home, you horny bastard."

They laughed.

"Offer still stands." Said 'John'.

I gave Jeremy a somewhat grateful look. I could've handled it myself, but it was sweet how he stepped in. "I'm sure.... Thanks anyway."

I drove off to my house thinking about the ghost.

It was unnerving, the amount of emotion he had built up inside of him. And _hate_ out of all feelings. And to who? Jeremy. I'm not sure if they even _knew_ each other. It was all creepy.... He looked like he wanted Jeremy dead. Which was _not_ good.

And while we were talking about angry ghosts, EDWARD?! What is up with him? If his love of his life is dead, doesn't he want to move on so he can see her again? What's holding him back? What's tying him here?

Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan. The girl who killed herself after the love of her life moved to a different state. Why'd she kill herself though? I get the whole love-of-my-life-left-me thing, but couldn't they pursue a long distance relationship and maybe meet up in the holidays? And her death is fishy. If she wanted to commit suicide, wouldn't she have done it when she was in her catatonic state? That's when she didn't talk with anyone and only left the house to go to school. When she began improving and had a BFF in Jacob Black she should've gotten over it. So why would she kill herself after getting better?

Time heals all wounds. She should've moved _way _past the suicidal stage if she made it 9 months after Edward left her.

Something isn't right.

I pulled up my driveway and exited the car. Mark opened the front door before I knocked. He said he missed me too much. He is too cute.

He heated up a plate of pot roast for me. Tasted heavenly as usual. We watched the Superbowl together. He _tried_ to teach me the rules but my brain wouldn't comprehend anything. We joked around. I made him open up a Facebook account. I helped him organise his home office – oh, god, I didn't know _anything_ could be that messy! – and we made chocolate fudge brownies together.

Overall, it was the best fun I've had in a while, I have to say. I was pretty happy. Which was a change.

Here's another fact about me. From when I was sixteen – I'm seventeen now – I've been taking anti-depressants. I got prescribed them for suffering from chronic depression. I don't take them regularly, though. Just when I start thinking about what's the point of life.

My mother doesn't know about them though. My dad told me not to tell her. I think then she would hate me for being depressed.

So now I'm thinking about this because I don't think I'm so depressed anymore. Which was a _huge_ improvement for me. I've always seen life as pointless. You could say that I had a bleak and miserable outlook on everything. And the ghost thing wasn't helping, and thanks to that, I've always been surrounded by death. Every time I help a ghost move on, I think to myself 'What's on the other side?' and I actually contemplate dying so I can see for myself.

My dad noticed this and got me help. I had to go to therapy for a long time. For therapy to work, you have to be honest with your therapist. I couldn't be honest with mine. I can't tell her I can see ghosts and help them move on. They'd get me institutionalised. That's when I told my dad about my sixth sense. After days of him giving me the Jay-is-crazy look he believed me somehow.

Anyway, I'm feeling much better right now. I don't know why.

And so I said 'G'night' to Mark and went up to my room. I finished my homework and called my dad.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello Jacqueline. This is a nice surprise. Why'd you call?"

"Does there _have _to be a reason for a homesick girl to call her dad?" I teased.

"Aww. Shucks, you're making me blush." He chuckled. "I'm glad that you called actually. I have some news for you."

"News..."

"Yeah. Um... Well, you see how Megan has been my girlfriend for 2 and half years?"

I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yeah... Well... I promise you that I wanted to check with you first and ask you if it was alright, but everything just happened and I couldn't call you because it was so busy and hectic, and overall, I just acted on impulse. It just felt right at that time, so I couldn't call you, but now you're calling me and I just want to explain it to you and check if it is ok with you although it already happened."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Ok, here goes.... I asked Megan to marry me and she said yes."

Pause.

"Good for you."

It was his turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"What, you expect me to have a teenage hissy fit about how I want my daddy all to myself and how I don't want an evil step-mother?"

He coughed. "I sort of was expecting that."

"I resent that! I'm not hormonal!! I'm not even melodramatic!"

"Yeah, yeah, _sure..._. But this was a _really_ big decision. It's probably going to change your life forever." Wow. The last sentence was creepy.

"Yes, sensei. I believe you, oh Zen master."

"Laugh all you want, but it will change your life, I mean. We might have to move to Queensland to live near Megan's family."

"I'm living in Forks." Automatic answer.

Long pause. "I'm sorry, what?"

Cough. "Um. I want to live in Forks." Awkward. "For now." I added for good measure.

"Honey, are you taking your meds?"

"Laugh all you want, old man, but I think life in Forks might be good for me." I defended.

"What's the reason for this change, huh? Just last week you were begging me not to let you go. What changed?"

I considered his question. What _was_ the reason for the change? I don't know. "I honestly don't know. But I have a feeling it might be best for me to stay here. I have to finish some things up."

"Ok. Whatever you say. Well. Bye then. Talk to you later."

"You can count on it. Bye."

I hung up.

Why did I change? There are a lot of reasons I hate Forks and none for me liking it. It just doesn't make sense at the moment. Did I want to stay so I can finish up this Edward business? Did I not want to be a quitter? Did the Jeremy thing make me want to stay to I can finish that too? Did I want to stay because I had friends? I'm not sure about anything anymore.

Sigh.

I took a shower and relaxed on my bed looking up at my ceiling, thinking about things.

I wanted to speak to Edward about Bella. I want to ask him why he's still here when he knows that she's dead and moved on. If you love someone wouldn't you follow them? Why is he still here if he can be with her in the afterlife? Or maybe Bella's not the reason he's here in the first place. Maybe he's here for a whole different reason. But why is he in her room then, huh? It's definitely about Bella. No doubt about it

* * *

I guess I must've fallen asleep because next think I know, my alarm was beeping.

I jumped out of bed and stopped in my tracks when I noticed the most brilliant thing EVER. The sun was out!I happy danced my way to the bathroom so I can take a shower. I even sang in the shower!I got dressed cream coloured lacy top with a black ribbon under the bust, with some blue jeans and black heels.I curled my hair a bit today and left it out for once. I had a proper breakfast and left for the car.

I was happy I got early to school, I sat in the sunniest spot I could find and basked in the sun. I have to admit that I _really_ missed Australia for this reason. The weather in Forks makes it seem like it gloom and doom all the time, while in Australia the brightness of everything lifts your spirits.

When the bell rang, I skipped – yes, skipped – to my homeroom. I think everyone in the school noticed my exuberant mood and stayed away from me. They probably thought I was high on something.

School went by really quick – lunch was awesome though; Joane is _soooooooo_ funny. When it was finally time for last period, things fluttered in my stomach. It was so weird. I never had things flutter in my stomach before. I felt sorta sick. I wonder why I got the fluttery feeling. What does the fluttery feeling even _mean_?

As I entered the classroom, I noticed the teacher wasn't there.

I also noticed that Lelita was sitting in Vince's lap doing pretty explicit stuff with her mouth. Was she eating his face? Maybe I should call the cops. This scene caused my blood to boil and freeze up at the same time somehow. I was angry. Why was I angry for? Was I angry at Lelita for gnawing on Vince's face? Or was I angry at Vince for letting her?

One thing I knew was that I was upset.

"Go get a room. If I wanted to watch a porno, I would've watched one online."

They stopped doing _whatever_ they were doing and looked at me. Lelita's look was of obvious distaste and irritation. Vince's look was unfathomable. It was like looking at a blank screen.

I sat down in my seat and waited for the teacher to come.

"Hey, Frenchie!"

I looked up. It was Lelita. She had detached her mouth from Vince's face and was standing next to my table now.

I gave her a look. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to annoy you."

I ignored her. She sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Are you, like, upset that Vince was kissing me and not you?"

"Upset? Puh-leeze. Besides, I don't think that was kissing you guys were doing. It looked like you were having lunch."

"But you're upset and jealous. I mean, like, the hottest guy in school who can get any girl he wants, like, picked me to ease his tension."

I grimaced. Tension? "I'm not surprised that he picked _you_ to do it, Lisa," I only said that to mess with her. "I mean, you are pretty easy. And as for me being upset and jealous, do you even know what you're saying? Why would I be upset and jealous? For me not getting an STD? He's probably loaded with them, being the man-whore that he is, right? You would know. He probably got at least 7 off of you."

People laughed.

Vince's stare was boring into my head. When I looked into his eyes, I noticed that they were especially bright from deep emotion. They were darker today. Ocean during a storm.

That's when the teacher came in and apologised for being late.

I gave Vince a long look before turning away. I wasn't glaring at him and I wasn't taunting him. I only gave him a blank look.

* * *

When I go home today, I had the weird feeling of being emotionally exhausted. I don't ever really remember being emotionally exhausted since I was 14. The feeling itself was strange. It was like you being physically tired, but in your head. Your brain wants to rest from the onslaught of emotions that you felt. And right now I'm feeling many.

I don't exactly know why I got so worked up over Vince pashing some girl. It was expected. Why was I so upset? And disappointed?

Forks is messing with my brain. I really do think that I got some Forks disease. My brain has never felt so wired in my life. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night because my brain doesn't want to shut down and keeps thinking about stuff. It's _exhausting_. You know what? I need to rest my head. I'm going to take a bath and relax. Maybe I should take a sedative. Do we have sedatives present in the house? I don't think so. How about a really strong one? Do I even know how strong each drug is? I wouldn't want to take Mark's prostate one and get funky side effects. Like a temporarily paralysed face. Hey, it could happen!

I decided not to shove any drugs down my throat for fear of ODing myself.

That bath did wonders on my tense muscles and my over-worked brain and allowed me to organise my thoughts. I wanted to stop thinking about Vince, for _once, _and think about more pressing subjects, like Edward/Bella and Jeremy/Creepy Ghost. Those were the more vital problems unlike my issue with Vince which is merely trivial. Creepy Ghost might actually physically put Jeremy in danger and kill him if he tried _really_ hard. I need to find out what his problem is.

And Edward, for god's sake! He is getting on my nerves. The Emoward attitude is getting really old. Just get out of my life and move on! Be with your Bella in the afterlife! I don't care! Or if he doesn't want to move on I can always make him unless he promises me that I never see him again. EVER. He didn't even _try_ to open up. It was a straight out NO from him. He obviously doesn't want be poking into his business, and the prospect of annoying him is getting more and more appealing. I really want to find out what the heck happened to him. Maybe I'll do it for fun after he's gone.

Because there's something just _off_ about him. Like I should feel scared and somewhat uncomfortable when I see him. If was an uneasy sensation. And seriously, _his eyes_!! Who the hell has goldish-brownish-topaz-oish eyes??? And he is way too pretty. Like _way_ pretty. It wasn't that he was handsome –although he was, almost devastatingly so – it was like he was _beautiful._ And that's just plain weird for a guy. Like all he needs is a little glitter to _dazzle!_ It was unnerving.

After my pretty long musings, I got out to dress. Some clothes were laid out on my bed and I'm pretty sure I did not put them there. I walked over to my bed, clad in only my towel and noticed a note that was placed on the clothes.

_Jacqueline, we are going to have some people over for dinner tonight._

_So please wear what I have laid out for you. We – me and Mark – need you to _

_look presentable tonight. It won't be about you, for once._

_ Clarisse, _

Huh.

I look down at the clothes. Oh my lord. These are _not_ my clothes! Are they hers? The outfit that my _mother_ laid out for me consisted of a dark grey skirt that was longer than knee length, to about, mid-shin length – how is that possible!?! – and a long sleeved dark purple silk shirt to go with it. It even had a long, floppy cardigan for the love of god!! My shoes were some flats that looked normal. I'm going to look like a grandmother.

Nuh-uh. I was _not _going to wear _that_. That hideous witch can't make me. But I knew if I disobeyed her _too_ much, I was walking to school from now on. She is known for her evil bouts of revenge.

Well, I'll just personalise this outfit a bit.

Instead of the shin-length skirt, I wore some shorts that were about the same fabric and the exact colour of the skirt. I kept the blouse but rolled the sleeves up to elbow length. I added a plaid grey sweater-vest thing and coupled it with some silver and gold jewellery. I wore the flats and began doing my hair.

I dried it but kept its natural curly-waviness and put it up into a stylishly messy ponytail. I fixed up my side fringe, also. I put on a little bit of mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss.

As soon as I stepped out of my room, the doorbell rang.

I came down the stairs and opened the door.

There standing, were a man and a woman, and behind them was standing Jeremy. Right next to Jeremy was the homicidal ghost from earlier.

I internally groaned. Just. My. Freaking. Luck.

* * *

**Done.**

**There you go.**

**You know what occurred to me? I need to change the summary. This story has changed SO much that I need to add and delete things from it.**

**Guys, seriously. Review. **

**It's really a downer that you guys don't review when I'm adding new chapters in. It kills off my spirit just that little much. I am not going to stop writing (no way!!) but it's nice to get some encouragement. So if you are reading this story, please waste 30 seconds worth of time to review something. Criticism and encouragement. I take both, lol. **

**Tc**

**Me.**


	5. Complications

**DISCLAIMER**

**I never owned anything!**

**Summary**: I see dead people. When I moved to Forks I expected to be horded by ghosts. But when a ghost is LIVING in my bedroom, well, they've just crossed a fine line right there. I know it might be my job to help them move on, but I'm not going to get into this 'Edward' guy's problem. His long lost vampire family and his lover – Bella – who might be or might NOT be dead. I'm SO gonna pass this one. But, dammit, I'm already involved!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Complications**

Why does this always happen to me!? ALL THE FREAKING TIME.

I guess I was gaping at the guests too long because they shuffled awkwardly and coughed.

"Oh, sorry about that. I thought I saw something. Uh, won't you come in?" I moved aside to let them through the door.

Sheesh. Why did I sound so formal?

"Wow. You really are from Australia. When your mother told me that her daughter was coming to live with her I was shocked at first. She never told me she had a daughter but she explained to me that you were living with your dad in Australia all your life. You even have the accent to prove it! The Australian accent is strange. How you don't say the 'r' sound at the end of words or the 't' sound, it just sounds like..."

Oh god, the lady just kept on talking....

I took her coat and her husband's and hung them on the coat hanger. Jeremy was next.

"Hey, stranger. Fancy seeing you here. Clarisse's daughter, eh?" He smirked at me. He smirked really nicely, his brown eyes all twinkly.

"Tell me about it. I didn't even know you were coming until today."

I glanced at the ghost you seemed to be stuck to Jeremy like superglue. He recognised me but didn't go away. He stood his ground and gave me a look. It was a sorta 'make me' look. Ugh. You just over complicated my life you annoying shit. I'll deal with you later, I told him with my eyes.

"You know my name but I don't know yours. How is that fair?"

"It's Jacqueline... Well, Jay actually."

I ushered his family into the dining room and I swear to god, as soon as my mother saw me she popped a vein. I could literally see a vein throb in her forehead. It was unnerving. She was turning red and everything. Her nostrils even flared. Like a bull before charging at the person who was holding the red flag-thing. All this was because I didn't wear what she wanted me to. I think I recoiled from her because Mark noticed and looked disturbed at the look she was giving me. He put a hand on her shoulder – to calm her or restrain her, I do not know – and plastered a smile on his face as he looked at the guests.

Introductions were given before the food was put out onto the dining table. Everyone took their seats. One family sat on one side of the table and the other family sat on the other. Mark was sitting in the middle of our side with me and Clarisse on his left and right respectively. Jeremy was sitting infront of me with his dad next to him and his mother next to her husband. The ghost was standing right behind Jeremy.

Mark had made some roast chicken with some sides to eat for tonight.

Five minutes into the meal everyone was shooting weird looks at each other, or if they stopped doing that, they would look up from their plates and open their mouths to say something but shut it closed it up again. You could say that the atmosphere was awkward.

I have to say that I wanted to ask Jeremy some questions, but backed down at the last second because these questions would deem this dinner as a complete failure because they would add to the tension. I mean, I couldn't go up to him and ask if anyone he knew died recently. Although that _would_ be an ice-breaker. I think...

But I could care less about the awkwardness. I was gawking at the ghost. I had to make sure he didn't do something funny while I was distracted. Besides, he seemed to be concentrating _very _hard on something and that made me anxious. Ten minutes into the dinner, something happened. The huge knife that was used to cut the chicken jerked. It actually jumped in the air a bit and moved at least twenty centimetres to the right. Everyone stared at it, shocked for a second, before resuming small talk. One person – other than me – kept staring at the knife. Jeremy.

He was scared of it. You could see it on his face. Raw fear.

This had happened before, I could tell. Jeremy fidgeted a bit in his seat before asking to be excused so he can go toilet. The ghost had a very smug look on his face as he watched Jeremy's retreating back. He looked at me and smirked.

"You can't stop me." Was all he said before disappearing.

Ok, Mr. Creepo-zoid, you have just crossed my limits of ghost craziness.

He'll be back tonight. I was sure of it. And he wasn't just coming back to do some mild scaring. He was coming back to finish the job. You could say I was quite anxious and apprehensive. This guy can actually _move_ things! That takes a _lot _of energy. Like, heaps.And in this guy's case it was emotional which could probably be classified as the strongest.

Jeremy didn't come back until dinner had been put away and everyone was mingling in the living room.

I walked up to him.

"Hey. You ok there?" I asked, not really wanting to know. I was only asking to let him open up to me about what the hell just happened.

His eyes darted all around the room before turning to mine distractedly. "Uh... Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

I lifted one eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know, big guy. You totally freaked at the knife jumping."

"Pfft. No I didn't.... I only left because I have stomach and bladder issues. I had to go to the toilet."

"Yeah...."

He turned defensive. "Why the hell you asking?"

I shrugged innocently. "Oh, I was just curious. It's not every day a knife moves by itself."

He ignored me.

"Imagine if it was an actual _ghost_." I laughed lightly. "That would be awesome."

He turned to me, glaring. "No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would."

"No it wouldn't."

"It would be sooooo awesome."

"What the hell do you know about ghosts, huh? How about if this ghost was angry and revenge seeking, huh? Would that be so awesome?"

"Maybe not, but-"

He cut me off.

"I-I gotta go."

He hurriedly made his way over to his parents and told them that he needed to go do an assignment for school before turning to the front door. At my house, if you wanted to get to the front door from the living room you had to past some book shelves. Next to these bookshelves, standing, were Jeremy and the homicidal ghost who was leaning on the nearby wall with a sick, sick look on his face. It was between a sneer and a smirk, and coupled with a crazy look in his eyes, he looked like he needed to be institutionalised.

"Oh, shit." I muttered. That look meant something was bound to happen.

The bookshelves started to shake. Jeremy didn't see this happening. His back was turned to the bookshelves.

This was about the same time that they tipped over him.

* * *

I made it over to him just before they made contact with his skull and cracked it open. I pulled him away just as they came crashing down.

A shriek was heard. Mark looked shocked as hell, Jeremy parents looked distraught and Clarisse looked plain angry. The parents ran over to where Jeremy and I where, fussing about.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. _Oh, my god_....." Jeremy sounded like a hysterical, mad man while he freaked out over what nearly happened to him.

I looked at the ghost. He was looking quite dejected at the turnout of events before moving his gaze from the crime scene and over to mine.

"I'll see you tonight. In the woods outside your house." He said creepily.

I smirked. "My pleasure."

He dematerialised.

_What the hell?_

"I'm sorry but we.... we have to get going..." Jeremy's mother uncomfortably announced. Clarisse and Mark nodded in understanding.

Jeremy's parents then left faster than you can say 'A ghost is gonna kill your son.'

I turned to my family.

"Well. That was an interesting dinner." I tried to lighten the _very _heavy atmosphere. And failed.

Clarisse glared at me. "You would say that, Miss Attention-seeker."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I tell you what to wear, you don't listen to me. What does that tell me? You disobey to get attention."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Excuse me? I never asked you to prepare my clothes."

"But I did, and told you to wear them. You thought 'oh, let's annoy Clarisse even further' and chucked a perfectly decent outfit away."

Mark looked between me and Clarisse with a 'WTF?' look on his face. "You're fighting about an _outfit_?"

I looked at him. "Tell that to your wife."

"It was a perfectly decent outfit, for heaven's sake! Why'd you have to defy me and wear your 'woe-is-me' clothes!?"

"This says 'woe-is-me'?" I gestured to what I picked out. "And what perfectly decently outfit were you talking about? Because the clothes on my bed aren't 'perfectly decent'. If I _wanted_ to join a nunnery I would've not came here."

Her glare intensified. "Don't you _dare_ give me that attitude! I was the one who allowed you to get your little Bogan ass over here. Without me you'd still be there."

"Oh, thank you for allowing me to live, oh Mother of mine. You did me such a favour. I've always wanted to live in the rainiest place on the planet with a witch like you."

"You ungrateful, little sl-"

Mark cut her off before finishing off 'slut'. He looked horrified. I expected it from her though.

"Ungrateful? Please_. Thank you_ for the six months that you spent with me in my whole seventeen years."

"Only six months? You spent nine months in my stomach!"

"Yeah, after I came out threw me at dad like I had burnt you. You wanted nothing to do with me."

She flinched. "What do you mean 'wanted nothing to do with you'? You were ruining my life even _before_ I had you. And once I did, I was forced into exile. Of course I wanted nothing to do with you!" She cried.

"Well, _sor-ry_ for ruining your life. _Sor-ry _for not reminding you use protection. _Sor-ry _for you having to put up with me for less than a year. And lastly, _sorry_ that your family like me much, much more than you." I said with a smirk.

She blanched.

"This is what everything's about isn't it? You were never really accepted back into their arms like before. And it was my entire fault. And them liking me more than you was just the icing on the cake."

I swear she hissed.

Mark cut in. "Girls, relax. You're angry and you're saying things you don't mean. Jay, how about you go up to your room to calm down."

"I would, Mark, except that we need to sort things out right now. What do you say, _Clarisse? _Does Grandma Catherine still call you? When was the last time she called? For me, it was last week, before I got on the flight to this hell hole."

She gave me a thin smile. "You're right. She's stopped calling...." Clarisse stopped talking there. She looked like psychopath at that moment. Crazy and smiling. "I still don't understand how they can _tolerate_ you, let alone _like _you. You're like a parasite. Feeding off of everything. Sucking everything dry. You suck the air out of the room. Like today."

I frowned. "How so?"

"I never actually believed that you were capable of doing it, but, pushing the bookshelf on the poor boy, seriously Jacqueline? You were _that _desperate to get someone to notice you?" She shrieked.

I growled. "You know I didn't do it. It fell by itself."

She smirked. "Oh, I don't know about that. You were standing right next to Jeremy as it fell."

"Yeah I was. BECAUSE I PULLED HIM AWAY." I snarled.

"Oh, so now it's another unexplained accident to happen when Jacqueline Masen is around."

I blinked. "_Excuse me?_"

She laughed lightly. "You think I didn't notice that when something way out of the ordinary happens, _you're_ there? How do you do it? Are you a witch?" A short hysterical laugh burst out of her. "I freaking gave birth to a devil-child!"

Mark stepped in standing between me and Clarisse with his back facing towards me. "That was _way_ below the belt, Clarisse. You can't say those sorts of things. She's your _daughter_ for heaven's sake."

"She's no daughter of mine!"

"Clarisse, _stop it._"

She turned hysterical. "Get that _witch_ out of my house!"

"Hey now-" Mark was still futilely trying to calm her.

"Get her out! GET OUT!" She shrieked.

"Gladly." I turned towards the door. Clarisse was still screaming unintelligible things.

"Jacqueline, don't leave if-"

"I want to, Mark. For now at least." I paused. "I _think_ I'll be back by tomorrow. Who knows?"

With that I slammed the front door shut as I walked out of the house.

* * *

I didn't have Clarisse's car keys on me so I couldn't drive aimlessly around Forks, so I _walked _aimlessly around Forks. I found myself at Forks Park and I was thanking the heavens that the cloud cover today seemed light enough – for now, you know with Forks. I sat down on a swing and started swinging back and forth, thinking about things.

I wasn't very hurt about what Clarisse said – I was always expecting it – but the only thing that hit a nerve was when she called me a 'devil-child' because I knew always deep down I always was one. And to have it proved was too much of a reality check. I knew I was cursed.

It began drizzling. Then raining.

"Ah, crap."

I looked around for cover and only found some tables and benches situated under some thick tree coverage. I sat on one of the tables with my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin between my knees.

I don't know for how long I sat there looking mopy, but I only got up when it was _very_ dark and when the rain lessened a bit. I started walking out of the park and onto the empty, deserted road. It was a perfect scene for a kidnapping. Night had overcome the town of Forks as a girl walked alone on the road looking like a hitch-hiker. It was raining and she was soaked. She sees lights in the distance and notices it was a car. The car slows down as it approaches her and completely stops when it's right next to her. A man jumps out of the car and grabs the girl trying to force her into the open back door. She screams and kicks about, but the man overpowers her and pushes her in. The car drives away.

Oh god. How morbid _am_ I?

I resumed my walking on the dark, empty road in the rain, with my clothes soaked and stuck to my flesh and my hair a complete and utter mess with my fringe glued to my forehead and eyes.

Suddenly, the road wasn't so empty anymore. Through the torrents of rain, I could see a car fast approaching. Weird. This feels like my daydream. The car slowed down as it starts to get close to me. I'm on my guard, now. It stops completely right next to me. I clench my fists, ready for a fight. The driver's window rolls down-

"Get in the car!" The driver yelled. It is hard to hear over the rain.

_Huh? _

"Vince?"

"Who else!?"

I should've known it was him. Who else's voice can give me goddamn shivers?

"Uhh...a kidnapper, maybe?" I asked feeling a tad stupid.

"Just get in the car!" His eyes flashed in the dark and I couldn't fathom how anything could be so GODDAMN GORGEOUS.

"No. I'm walking home. I...uhh... I gotta burn off those calories." I didn't want to ride with him because I was just not comfortable. If I showed _any_ weakness, it would be a sign for him to continue his annoying ways. If I stayed the 'Ice-Queen' it would be _way_ less complicated.

I could just see his eyes sparkling in amusement at my comment before turning stern again. "Get in the car. You're soaked. Let me take you home."

"I said no. I am perfectly capable of walking. Besides, the rain will ease up." I grasped at straws.

As if on cue, lightning flashed and thunder followed soon after. The rain poured down harder.

"I don't think so." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I couldn't breathe. Omg. If I thought _Jeremy's _smirk was nice, it would mean Vince's was goddamn _stunning_. The corners of his freaking-awesomely-kissable lips would lift skywards just that little bit, his eyes would get that mischievous twinkle and his left eyebrow would lift a little. It was a _beautiful _sight.

I recommenced walking; looking straight ahead because I knew if I looked at him any longer my resolution would break. It was uncomfortable; I tell you that, walking while you're drenched in water. My freaking _bra_ was soaked.

"Get in the car, Masen!"

Wow, Vince's angry voice was _hot._

"No." I folded my arms across my chest.

He did a U-turn so he can drive next to me.

"Don't make me force you."

That sentence gave me tingles. God damnit! STOP AFFECTING ME!!

"Wow, any creepier? Forcing an unwilling girl into the back of a car. Do I need to call the police?"

He sighed. "I'm coming out."

"If you touch me, I'll break your nose." I threatened. I wasn't sure I was kidding. I _hated_ it when people touched me. In _any_ way. It irks me and gives me the shivers. And not in the 'omg, my brain and bones just melted from Vince's hotness; I am a puddle on the floor now' shivers. Some tiny bit in my mind was telling me that with Vince it would be different, like it was always with him. But I didn't listen to that part. As usual.

He did get out of the car and was soaked instantly. I turned around to face him, warning him with my eyes – I knew if he got close to me, I would lose that _tiny_ bit of control I had left on my body. His hair was plastered to his head and parts of it were falling in his eyes and his green shirt and dark pants were stuck down to his body accentuating every ridge and muscle he had. His dark eyes were framed by long, thick, wet lashes. Rain travelled down his perfect face. Yum. I just want to lick it. He was now less than two metres away from me.

GET AWAY BEFORE I ATTACK YOU!!!

"Don't you dare." I said while walking backwards cautiously. In the back of my head I was worried that I might slip in one of the rivers of water travelling down thanks to the rain.

He lunged, grabbing me by the torso – and FREAKING HELL I felt like he zapped me or something where he touched me. I felt tingles for god's sake! I wriggled out of his grip and pushed him away. He went to grab again and go my left arm – tingles were left again there and it felt, oh, so _good_. All of my body tingled. Even my toes! – I punched his face with my right wrist.

He groaned.

"Oh, god!! You broke my nose." He fell down on the ground clutching his face in his huge hands. "Holy! Is that blood?"

I didn't think I hit him that hard, but apparently I did. I thought about bolting but was very worried about the damage I could've caused to Vince's gorgeous face. _Omfg. If I ruined it, I would _NEVER _forgive myself!! Ugh! Damn you!!_ I stepped hesitantly up to him, my arm reaching out slightly before kneeling on the ground with him.

"Oh my lord... I am _so sorry."_ I apologised fervently. "Are you ok?" I asked timidly.

He moved so quickly I didn't even see it coming. He grabbed my torso again and threw me over his shoulder.

It took me a second to decipher what just happened.

"Hey! No fair! PUT ME DOWN." I yelled, angry at his devious ways. I punched his back repeatedly.

He ignored my futile attempts at escaping and walked on. My butt was now soaked.

"I said put me down!!"

I guess we neared the car because he did start putting me down only to shove me in the passenger seat. He sat in the driver's side and drove off.

I huffed. "I can get you sued for this." I said curtly. "Manhandling me was a bad choice on your behalf."

"You hit me in the face!" He yelled, shocked. "It _really_ hurt, ok!?"

"Self-defence." I retorted. "Besides, I apologised." I added quietly.

He grunted.

He cranked the heater up and I was glad I was I the car with him now because I didn't realise how FREAKING COLD I was before. I shivered in pleasure. Ahh, the warmth... After a couple of minutes I noticed I wasn't getting much warmer because my sweater-vest thing was more than just soaked and it was not drying. I groaned before taking it off, making sure the blouse didn't ride up that much. Much better.

Vince shifted in his seat. He coughed. I looked out the window.

"So, uh" cough. "Where do you live?" He asked after a second's pause.

"27 Chamberlain Avenue."

Silence. He moved in his seat again.

"So what were you doing at the park anyways? Especially in this weather." He inquired awkwardly.

I turned my body to face his. I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was at the park?" I asked suspiciously.

He coughed and shifted again. "Uh. I passed by before it started raining and saw you on the swing. When it began raining, I came back to see if you needed a ride."

"Oh... So you're a kidnapper _and_ a stalker."

He scoffed. "I didn't kidnap you. And I sure wasn't stalking you. Don't get a big head. I got better things to do."

Now that he mentioned it, I was feeling a bit bigheaded. He stirred again. That was _really_ starting to piss me off. Why the hell did he keep moving!? "Yeah, of course you have things better to do than save little ol' me from the big bad storm. Like hanging out with your Thursday girlfriend, right?"

His jaw locked. I didn't regret mentioning his ways. Lines were blurred between us and I needed to re-draw them.

"You're right, Jacqueline. Suzie was pissed that I had to leave her house early." His voice was hard and rough.

I hummed in smugness. I was right. Although part of me was breaking at his answer. "Who is your Friday girlfriend?"

"Jen."

I scrunched up my nose. "_Her?_ But she's the _biggest_ bimbo. And she's a bitch."

"So are the others but that doesn't stop me."

"No it doesn't." I murmured. Pause. "Tell me, do you have _any_ boundaries?"

"Don't act like you're better than me, alright? You're not." I couldn't see his eyes as his very-pissed-off voice was on again, and I'm telling you, IT WAS HOT. My heart was going a billion miles per minute and I was having trouble regulating my breath. If this was just his voice, how the heck would I react if we did anything more than just talk? That was a terrifying question, with a terrifying answer. Because I knew if we did anything more than just talk, I would be putty in his hands. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel.

"I never said I was better than you." I defended.

"So why you won't go out with me!? Because you blow me off all the time for no reason!" He was actually yelling at this point. I have to tell you I was a little freaked out by his mood swings.

"Well first of all, I would _never_ go out with you because I have a boyfriend." What was my 'boyfriend's' name anyway? Blue, Black, Blaze? Blake?

"What makes this guys so much freaking better than me, huh!?" He was barely looking at the road by now, he was yelling straight at me, his eyes darker than I've ever seen them, tortured with an inner turmoil. More than just ocean during a storm, it was like they turned _black._ And that got me so much more attracted to him.

"Would you watch the road, dammit?!" I yelled back scared for both our lives. His eyes travelled to the road for a second before turning back to mine.

"_Tell me, why he is so much better than me_." Vince wasn't yelling now. His voice was low and dangerous. And so goddamn sexy. My brain melted at the sound of his voice. Breathe in, breathe out, breath in, breathe out....

OMG HIS FREAKING _VOICE _IS GONNA BE THE END OF ME!

I hated not feeling in control over my body because of a _guy's freaking voice_. That's why I resented it. I did not like feeling affected by something like this. I did not like feeling like he had power over me. _But he was so hot! His eyes – his freaking bedroom eyes that drove me wild. His face – chiselled to freaking purr-fec-tion. His arms – so strong looking. His chest and his abs – I saw them while he was out in the rain through his clothes. His toned legs..._

I blinked and shook my head minutely to get the lusty thoughts out of my head. I can't believe what I was just doing. _Fantasising!! _My body tingled where he had touched me before. I cleared my throat and looked straight ahead. "Well for one thing, he is _nothing_ like you."

He flinched. I guess my answer was a little harsh. "And how is he nothing like me?" He whispered; his eyes wide and staring blankly at the road. They looked sort of _vulnerable._

I considered my response.

"Well, with you, when you don't get the thing you want you turn into a raging madman. Exhibit A; ten seconds ago. You also treat girls like meat. Pieces of flesh. Chopped liver." I paused. "And I, for one, cannot be with a person who doesn't respect me. As soon as I stepped foot in this school you acted like I was supposed to be fawning all over you. You wanted me to be another 'Lelita'." I pursed my lips, disgusted at the thought of being another 'tension-easer'. "And I'm not fine with that. I can't even talk to you without you turning into a horny bastard."

"Harsh." He murmured.

"Just keeping it real." I muttered.

We stayed in silence contemplating what I had said.

His phone rang. He pulled it out, it read LELITA. Something dark stirred inside of me. His dark cobalt eyes flashed to me for a second before pressing the SILENCE button.

"Oh, don't ignore it on _my _behalf. Go ahead and pick it up. I wouldn't want to be cramping your style, playboy."

His face hardened again.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

It had stopped raining and was just drizzling by the time we got to my house. I grabbed my sweater and my shoes – I had taken them off to see how bad the blisters on my feet were. Flats are a _very_ bad idea for walking a couple of miles. I got out of the car and peeked my head through the window.

"Thanks for the ride...." Pause. "You know Vince, this doesn't change anything."

He nodded gravely. "I know."

I nodded and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot before doing an awkward half wave thing. I walked barefoot on the sides of my feet to my frontdoor. I unlocked it and went in. I could see there was no one home.

I checked the time. 11:27pm. Oh, dear.

I had the most refreshing bath ever, washing away any nasty rain water and evil and lusty thoughts down the drain. After that was done, I did my homework. I didn't care that my curfew had passed _ages _ago, because I still had to meet with Mr. Creepo-zoid.

The front door banged closed. I heard Clarisse and Mark whispering quietly before I heard their bedroom door shut.

I finished my homework at 12:43am.

Mr. Creepo-zoid time.

I dressed in my ghost-ass-kicking outfit. It consisted of black skinny jeans that have holes on the knees, a black leather motorcycle jacket and my black zip-up ankle boots. I put my hair up into a ponytail and opened my window so I could sneak out. It only occurred to me now that I haven't seen Edward around for days. Maybe he got the message and left. I grabbed the one thing I need when fighting ghosts and put it in a hidden pocket in my jacket.

Right under my window seat was the porch roof. I threw one leg out of the window and looked down. It wasn't that far a jump. I moved the other leg out of the window. I was now in a sitting position. I dropped down onto the porch roof. I didn't make much noise. Good. I lightly walked on the porch roof until I got to the edge and dropped again onto the ground. I began jog-

"HOLY!" My yell rang out in the dark night.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward was leaning on the oak tree his arms folded and he was looking at me.

"Wha- hu- what am I-" My brain was so muddled that my mouth wasn't working right. "What are _you_ doing?" I finally got out.

"Stopping you from committing suicide."

"_Suicide? _What are you talking about?"

He sighed, exasperated. His eyes blank and dead, as usual. What was wrong with the guy? "Look I know about you little date with Brendan. And I'm telling you, _don't go._"

I stared at him dumbly, my head cocked to the side. "_What are you talking about?_ Date? Brendan? Who the hell _is_ Brendan anyway?"

"The ghost who tried to kill Jeremy earlier." He answered simply.

Silence hung in the air. It was just weird how he was standing there talking about attempted murder.

"How do you know about that? Where you there? Do you know this Brendan? Did you ask him why he was so homicidal? Did you ask him why he was trying to kill Jeremy? Does he even _know_ Jeremy or does he go around haunting random people?" I asked Edward all the questions I wanted to ask Brendan.

He looked at me. "Yes, I was there and I asked Brendan what the hell he was doing. He only said he wants to get revenge." He stopped there, analysing me. "Jacqueline, don't go. He is a very disturbed spirit and he will hurt you."

I rolled me eyes. "That's why I need to go. He can't go around killing people to get revenge. If he is disturbed I need to stop him at any cost."

"Don't go. If you go, he _will_ try to finish you off." He pleaded, for once showing a bit of emotion.

I quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know that? Besides, he can try."

His face lost that tiny shred of emotion. "I have my ways. I'm telling you for the last time, you will be making a grave mistake if you go."

Now I began feeling a prick of worry. The earnest look on Edward's face told me that he wasn't joking and that this ghost might do a little bit of damage.

"Edward, it's my job. I have to."

I looked at him for a second trying to make him understand my obligation before jogging into the woods leaving him leaning there on the oak.

* * *

**Heyy guys.**

**How are you?**

**Chapter five is done and I'm doing chapter six already. I really hope I finish at least 10 chapters story before all my tests and assignments pile up on me when I get back to school. **_**Anyways....**_

**Please point out things I should fix. And tell me, do you want more Edward, Brendan or school stuff (like Vince and friends)? Or do you want me to keep it the way it is? You know, just flowing the way it does.**

**Tell me, guys.**

**Thanks**

**Tc**

**JayDay...**


End file.
